


punctuality

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs a lesson in time managment. Thank God for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this fic was yet another attempt to cheer up a good friend. I think I succeded. she now asks me for stonys and I ask for hiddelsworth and everyone is happy. constructive comments are welcome.

Tony was ready to shoot someone. Preferably the person who invented the lunch-hour rush in New York. He was starving and he was late, not a good combo. Not to mention, Steve would not be a very happy camper. He called Tony just this morning to remind him of their lunch plans and told him that he cannot be late under any circumstance. Steve was planning some quiet time for the two of them, and Tony being late did not fit in to that plan. When Tony finally got to Stark Towers, he was almost twenty minutes late. On the elevator ride up, tony started thinking about all the ways he would make it up to Steve, and the numerous apologies he would make.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and into the apartment he shared with Steve. "Hi, hubby! I'm home!" Tony called out. Steve appeared on the upstairs balcony. "You're late," he said with slight irritation in his voice. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Tony said as he looked up at Steve from his position downstairs. "I know you will. Starting right now," said Steve.

 

Tony looked up at Steve feeling a little confused and more then slightly curious. "What's for lunch?" he asked. Steve gave him a bored stare. "I thought I made that clear. You." Tony forgot he was hungry suddenly. "Okay," he said and rushed up the stairs to Steve.

Tony got to Steve feeling a little winded, but he didn't care much. "Let's go. And you better be hard as a rock for me by the time we reach the bedroom." The commanding tone that Steve used did the trick; Tony felt the blood rush to his cock and his heart pound in his chest. "Steven, I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it". They reached the bedroom and Steve turned to face Tony. "Get naked," he said. Tony was a bit taken aback by this attitude and he hesitated a little. "You heard me, do as you're told". Tony reached for the hem of his shirt and took it off with one motion, revealing his toned abs. Now it was Steve's turn to suddenly feel a little hot. Tony continued to strip until he remained naked in front of Steve. "Good boy," said Steve with a lust filled voice. He stripped down, making Tony fight hard not to drool as Steve took his time with his own clothes, showing off his flawless body. "Get on the bed," came the command. Tony shuddered and did as he was told. Steve lay on top of him and leaned forward to whisper in Tony's ear. ""You were a bad boy. You were late when I told you specifically not to be late. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson so you'll learn to respect other people's time"

 

Steve brushed his lips across Tony's neck, making Tony shudder. He opened his mouth and laid kisses on Tony's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Steve continued his journey across Tony's collarbone, kissing and biting lightly before reaching his lips and claiming them in a searing kiss, his tongue darting into Tony's mouth exploring his warmth. Steve broke the kiss, leaving Tony panting for air. "I'm going to fuck you just with my mouth and I'm going to make you scream until you beg for mercy," Steve whispered in Tony's ear. He continued to trail kisses down Tony's body licking and sucking at his nipples, making them puckerand dipping his tongue into Tony's naval as he went. Steve reached the apex of Tony's thighs, trailing feather kisses along his path before reaching Tony's stiff cock. "Good boy. Now scream for me."

Said Steve and took Tony in his mouth. Tony was in a daze, bucking his hips against Steve's sweet mouth, seeking more contact. "Did I say you could move, Anthony?" Steve released him with a wet pop. "Stay still, or I'll be forced to punish you hard." "I'll be good Steve, I promise just please suck me. Please don't stop sucking me." Tony's voice came to him thick with need and Steve took him in his mouth again, his head bobbing up and down, his tongue wreaking havoc on Tony's erection. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks out and puffing them, creating that heavenly vacuum feeling that made Tony see stars every single time. Tony screamed as he came hard in Steve's mouth, his climax washing over him like molten lava. Steve released him with a wet pop, giving him a wicked grin.\

"Oh my god. Steve that was heaven," Tony gasped as he tried to sit up a bit and look Steve in the face. "Lay back. I'm not finished with you yet." Steve's voice was all lust, and Tony did as he was told. Steve reached for the middle drawer of their night stand and took out the lube tube that was there on a regular basis. He opened it and lubed his fingers generously, before closing the tube and tossing it back in the drawer. "Open your legs wide for me Anthony. Now." Tony shuddered hard and brought his legs up to his chest. Steve lay back on top of Tony and inserted his slick fingers one at a time into Tony's opening, massaging his prostate.

Tony breathed hard at the touch, his body becoming eager for more. "I'm going to punish you now. You were a very, very, naughty little boy." Steve pushed his cock into Tony, causing Tony's breath to hitch in his chest. Steve pulled out of Tony slowly, making Tony squirm under him. He entered him again, this time with a bit more force, and started moving inside Tony, hitting his prostate with each thrust as he picked up his pace. "Come for me, Anthony . Come for me hard." Steve said and Tony obeyed, screaming at the top of his lungs, his climax washing over him like a water fall.

Steve climaxed right after him, screaming his pleasure as he brought them down from their high, his thrust growing shallower and causing aftershocks. "Did you learn your lesson Anthony?" asked Steve as he collapsed on top of Tony and rolled them gently on their side. "Yes, I did Steve. I will never be late again. To anything. In fact, I'll be more punctual then a Swiss clock. "Good. Because if you're ever late again I'll be forced to punish you again." Steve kissed Tony gently on his lips and covered them both with the blanket. "I love you so much Tony. I will never stop loving you." Steve said as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, Steve. I will never stop loving you." Tony fell asleep in Steve's embrace, feeling he was in the safest place in the world for him, his last thought being that he needs to be late more often.


End file.
